orange
by agent of love
Summary: thirty kisses during thirty circumstances surrounding the relationship between two teenagers. —red & yellow
1. fields of gold

**Note**: Hello. This is me trying the 30 kisses challenge over at LJ! I'm new to writing for Pokemon so please be good to me hee hee.

* * *

**Fields of Gold  
**#06 — the space between dream and reality

In my sleep, I see her.

I study her delicate features. Her golden hair is tied in messy braids, falling sleekly on her bare shoulders with bangs framing her pale face. Her eyes are pools of green that from even a mile away I can see how brightly they glow, drawing me closer towards her like a magnetic force. She raises her hand, and beckons me to follow her and my gaze falls upon that gentle smile carved on her lips; I yielded.

Whenever I think of her, I think of fields of sunflower. Perhaps that is why in my dreams we are always wandering in the same meadow, her soft hand tucked in mine as we drift through an endless ocean of gold. We never say anything—not that we find the need to. Our adventures are always silent, and our conversations are always through smiles and squeezes of hands.

She takes me to a gigantic oak tree situated on an elevated plain. The oak tree is painted different shades of orange because it is autumn in that segment of the meadow, and the falling leaves never touch the ground. Yellow tucks her white summer dress underneath her as she settles herself against the trunk of the tree. She tells me through her eyes to '_come sit_' and I do almost instantly.

I observe her for a while as she stares out into the fields of gold. The wind gushes past us and her flowing hair smells like strawberries and freshly baked bread in the morning.

All my dreams with Yellow are like this. We wade through sunflowers, never picking one because Yellow hates watching flowers die in the end, and we sit underneath this oak tree that is perpetually in the confines of autumn.

She catches me looking at her, and cocks her head to the side as if to say _'is something in your mind, Red?'_

I gaze at her eyes; at this beautiful creature, and without hesitation I lean in and bring her gentle smile closer to my own.

And that is when I wake up.


	2. storm

**Note**: Hello again! I hope you don't mind if the stories are sloppily written up, hahaha.

* * *

**Storm**  
#26 — if only I could make you mine

Yellow's house had a window that turned to the sea. Sometimes, when she feels lost and lonely, she would pull a chair in front of that window and just stare into the open ocean. She likes to get lost in the continuous tumult of the waters splashing onto the cliffs where her house was situated in because it is only then when she feels she is detached from all the confusion in her head. During thunderstorms she would watch the dark, menacing grey clouds diffuse into the blue sky, and the more pronounced smell of the sea would be brought by the strong gusts of winds that would send her hair flying and the window frames clattering against the wooden white-washed walls of her house.

She is alone most of the time. Most of her friends are travelling across far away places, making a name for themselves, while she is here wallowing in her own self-pity. Blue makes time to check up on her once a month, and her visits are always a surprise, never planned—and Yellow supposes that is why whenever Blue is over, the house seems more alive than it is.

Blue fills her in on the whereabouts of their other companions. She tells Yellow about Green and his research breakthrough with Crystal and Emerald. She tells Yellow about Gold, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire—but she doesn't tell her about Red, even if Yellow's eyes and the strain on her lips reflect how she only wants to hear about Red, Red, Red. _Where is Red? How is he doing? Is he alright?_ But she keeps her thoughts to herself.

Blue stands up to leave because she has a meeting with someone from some company Yellow didn't bother remembering tomorrow and her flight leaves in a few hours. Yellow wants her to stay, but shows her to the door and offers an umbrella because it's raining outside and Blue doesn't even have a coat on.

Before she leaves, Blue looks at Yellow for a moment and for some reason Yellow thinks Blue purposely didn't tell her anything about Red.

But that thought flies out the window when Blue tells her Red is getting married in a few days.  


* * *

There is a storm up ahead, and Yellow doesn't even bother closing the windows that are now noisily rattling throughout the house. The ocean roars angrily outside and Yellow sees webs of light flashing across the grey sky. The following thunder shakes the floors, and the tables, and Yellow feels sprinkles of water damp her face. She can hear her china clattering loudly in the kitchen and she sees her cat racing towards her chair with a hiss.

She doesn't move. She allows the furious storm to drown her. She chuckles darkly at the thought of the two storms occurring right now—one that is engulfing her home from the outside, and another that is eating her inside.  


* * *

Millions of miles away, Red and Misty end their vows with a kiss, but somehow, in the back of Red's mind, there was something missing.


End file.
